Kakak Adik yang Tidak Bisa Akur
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: AU. "Aku hanya mau pinjam Hyourinmaru sebentar kok, Kaa-san"."Gin-niichan merebut"."Shiro mau pulang sama Niichan aja"."Niichan hangat". Rangiku hanya bisa menggeleng putus asa melihat kedua putranya, Gin dan Toushiro, tidak bisa akur. Bleach: VivaFest!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**Kakak Adik yang Tidak Bisa Akur  
**by BlackGrayWhite

**A/N. **AU. OOC. GinHitsu family relationship. No SLASH

* * *

**Bleach: Vivariation Festival  
**Tema November: Live X Death

Ichimaru Gin X Hitsugaya Toushirou  
Alasannya udah jelas kan? Gin udah berpulang ke rahmatullah sedangkan Toushirou masih hidup... :))

* * *

Rangiku menggeleng putus asa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua putranya, Gin dan Toushiro, lagi-lagi bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam hari itu ia harus berurusan dengan kedua buah hatinya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa rukun sejak awal. Hubungan mereka sebenarnya baik-baik saja kalau Gin tidak senang sekali menjahili adiknya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

Gin—yang sekarang berusia 5 tahun—punya kebiasaan yang cukup aneh sejak adiknya lahir. Ia jadi senang menyipitkan matanya dan memasang senyum lebar yang tampak mengejek di wajahnya sehingga ia sering dipanggil 'rubah' oleh teman-temannya. Dan anak berambut perak keunguan itu tidak marah karena rubah adalah binatang favoritnya sejak dulu.

Penampilannya yang seperti itu sering membuat Toushiro takut. Toushiro adalah anak yang manis dan cukup kecil untuk anak seusianya. Ia mewarisi gen mendiang ayahnya yang tewas karena kecelakaan tahun lalu berupa rambut yang seputih salju. Mata teal-nya sama dengan mata kakaknya, hanya saja lebih berkilau.

Rangiku sangat sayang pada mereka. Mereka adalah permata hatinya, harta terindah yang pernah ia punya. Sayangnya, kedua buah hatinya itu sering sekali tidak akur, ada saja masalahnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Toushiro yang melihat ibunya sedang berdiri di pintu kamar langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya di sisi kanan kamar dan melempar tubuhnya ke wanita berambut _strawberry-blonde _itu, memeluk kakinya erat-erat seolah takut ia akan menghilang seperti asap. Boneka naga yang selalu ia peluk bergelantungan di tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang...?" tanya Rangiku pada Gin yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Toushiro. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Toushiro dari celananya dan berlutut. Langsung saja batita berambut putih itu memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut ibunya yang bergelombang itu. Tangan Rangiku otomatis memeluk tubuh mungil itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap rambut jabrik anaknya.

Ia kemudian menatap putra sulungnya, meminta jawaban. Yang diperhatikan hanya cemberut sebentar sebelum kembali lagi ke wajah 'rubah'nya. "Aku hanya mau pinjam Hyourinmaru sebentar kok, Kaa-san..." katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Tidak tampak rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajahnya. "Tapi Shiro-chan tidak mau," lanjutnya.

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu menghela nafas. "Benar, Shiro-chan?" tanyanya pada batita yang sedang ia peluk. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan kepala anaknya membentuk gelengan sebelum ia mendengar suara lembut Toushiro di telinganya.

"Gin-niichan merebut..."

"Niichan tidak merebut! Niichan cuma mau pinjam," kata Gin membela diri.

"Sudah-sudah..." lerai Rangiku. Ia bisa membayangkan situasi sebelum ia datang ke kamar tidur itu, situasi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Di kepalanya, sudah ada gambaran Gin dan Toushiro sedang main tarik tambang—ralat, main tarik boneka. Boneka yang dipermasalahkan adalah Hyourinmaru, sebuah boneka naga berwarna biru muda dan putih pemberian almarhum suaminya pada Toushiro saat ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Dan Hyourinmaru adalah boneka kesayangan Toushiro sejak itu. Ia sering memeluknya dan membawanya ke mana-mana.

Rangiku lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Toushiro dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur putra bungsunya yang terbalut sprei berwarna biru langit. Gin yang masih berdiri langsung duduk di sebelah ibunya.

Anak berambut perak itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha melihat wajah adiknya yang masih bersembunyi di rambut ibu mereka. Tangannya lalu meraih tangan mungil adiknya yang masih memeluk leher Rangiku, Hyourinmaru tetap bergelantungan karena Toushiro menggenggam ekornya. "Maafin Niichan ya, Shiro-chan..." katanya sambil mengelus-elus tangan Toushiro.

Tapi Gin tetaplah Gin. Walaupun sudah meminta maaf, dalam hitungan menit ia sudah iseng lagi.

...Atau mungkin detik...

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat sekali. Satu detik ia sedang mengelus-elus tangan Toushiro, detik setelahnya ia sudah memiliki Hyourinmaru di tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar. Tapi sebelum sempat sampai pintu, ia berhenti karena seruan Rangiku memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik menghadap ibunya yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya dan Toushiro yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata berair, siap menangis kapan saja.

"Kembalikan Hyourinmaru pada Shiro-chan," perintah ibunya. Gin melepas senyumnya dan memasang wajah cemberut, tapi tetap mematuhi perkataan ibunya. Ia berjalan ke arah ibunya dan Toushiro lalu memberikan Hyourinmaru pada pemiliknya yang sah dengan wajah cemberut masih terpasang. Setelah Toushiro menerimanya dan langsung memeluk erat bonekanya dengan kedua tangannya, Gin berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sendiri yang ada di sisi lain ruangan dan merangkak naik. Ia berbaring memunggungi keluarganya dan menyelimuti dirinya sampai ke atas kepala hingga tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat.

"...Oyasumi nasai..." katanya sambil nada menggerutu. Sangat jelas kalau ia masih ngambek.

Melihatnya, Rangiku hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Gin memang mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan kepribadiannya. Di satu saat ia ceria tapi di saat lainnya ia bisa ngambek sepanjang hari. Anaknya yang satu itu agak susah dimengerti maunya.

Pikiran Rangiku tentang putra sulungnya terputus mendengar putranya yang lain menguap. Tentu saja, ini sudah lewat waktu tidurnya dan besok ia harus ke _Play Group_. Dengan cekatan, ibu muda itu membaringkan Toushiro di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Ia mengecup kening batita bermata teal itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sayang. "Selamat tidur, Shiro-chan..."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaa-chan..." gumam Toushiro. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama kemudian sudah tertidur lelap. Hyourinmaru aman di pelukannya.

Rangiku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di atas lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. Ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak ada anaknya yang terbangun.

"Mimpi indah, Gin..."

* * *

"Waah... Mendung!" seru anak yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Toushiro. Anak itu berambut oranye terang dan bermata coklat hangat. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Toushiro dan berkata, "cuma tinggal kita berdua nih, Toushiro."

Toushiro mengangguk sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela, tampak jelas langit kelabu pekat menggantung di langit yang tadinya cerah. Ia lalu melihat seorang wanita berambut oranye terang—warna yang sama dengan warna yang dimiliki temannya—berjalan ke arah bangunan tempatnya berada.

"Kaa-chan sudah datang!" seru temannya itu dengan gembira. Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian Retsu, guru di Play Group itu, berjalan menghampiri kedua muridnya yang sedang berdiri berdampingan di dekat jendela.

Dengan senyuman menghias wajahnya, Retsu berkata, "Ichigo, ibumu sudah menjemput. Ambil tasmu dan temui ibumu..."

Anak bernama Ichigo itu mengangguk dan segera berlari mengambil tasnya. Ia lalu berteriak, "daaah!" sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada dua orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Retsu melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati, ya..." seru Retsu sebelum Ichigo menghilang di lorong. Mereka bisa mendengar Ichigo meneriakkan 'ya!' dari kejauhan.

Setelah ditinggal Ichigo, Toushiro kembali melihat keluar jendela. Ia menunggu neneknya datang menjemput. Rangiku jarang sekali menjemputnya karena ia sibuk bekerja di kantor untuk menafkahi keluarga kecilnya. Karena itu, ibunya menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Toushiro setiap hari dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Dengan begitu, Rangiku hanya perlu mengantar Toushiro ke sekolah dan datang ke rumah ibunya untuk menjemput putra bungsunya di sore hari.

Toushiro sangat senang setiap kali ia datang ke rumah neneknya. Di sana, ada sepupunya yang bernama Momo. Momo lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, namun itu tidak jadi masalah. Mereka senang sekali makan semangka bersama (apalagi kalau sudah bermain perang biji! Toushiro bangga karena ia tidak pernah kalah dari Momo) dan bermain petak umpet—permainan yang sangat menguntungkan Toushiro karena tubuhnya yang mungil memungkinkannya untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang tak terduga.

Intinya, Toushiro sangat bersemangat ingin ke rumah neneknya dan bermain lagi dengan Momo. Ia tidak sabar menunggu neneknya datang menjemput!

"Nenekmu tidak bisa datang hari ini, Toushiro..."

Toushiro langsung menoleh menghadap Retsu. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi ibumu menelepon kalau nenekmu ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi, beliau tidak bisa menjemputmu," kata Retsu. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi sedih satu-satunya murid yang masih ada di kelas itu dengan jelas. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Ibumu akan pulang lebih cepat dan datang menjemputmu..."

Anak berambut putih itu mengangguk dan senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Ia tahu ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat jarang terjadi dan ia senang sekali. Toushiro kembali melihat keluar jendela, namun kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah lebih riang daripada sebelumnya. Di saat itulah seseorang berjalan masuk ke ruangan.

"Shiro-chan, kok belum pulang?"

* * *

Gin berdiri di sana, dengan wajah 'rubah'nya seperti biasa. Saat pulang dari sekolah, ia melihat seorang anak mirip adiknya di balik jendela gedung _PlayGroup_ dan TK yang memang biasa ia lalui. Karena penasaran, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam dulu sebentar. Dan benar saja, anak yang ia lihat tadi memang adiknya.

"Shiro-chan, kok belum pulang?" tanyanya. Ia heran, biasanya ia sudah berada di rumah nenek pada jam seperti itu.

Toushiro menggeleng pelan. "Obaa-chan nggak bisa jemput, Niichan..." katanya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluknya. Gin terkejut dengan sikap adiknya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berkali-kali diisengin—bahkan sampai menangis—Toushiro masih mau memeluknya.

Tangan Gin refleks mengusap-usap kepala adiknya. Ia lalu menunduk sedikit dan berkata, "mau pulang bareng Niichan?"

"Tidak usah. Ibu kalian nanti akan datang ke sini," kata Retsu lembut. Ia sendiri juga heran dengan tingkah batita itu. Ia tahu dari Rangiku kalau kedua anak itu susah sekali rukun. Tapi sekarang yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, hubungan mereka tampak baik-baik saja.

"Shiro mau pulang sama Niichan aja," kata Toushiro. Ia lalu memandang Retsu dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'boleh ya?'.

"Tenang saja, Retsu-sensei. Aku bisa kok jaga Shiro-chan..." tambah Gin.

Retsu tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan salah satu muridnya itu. Walaupun Gin sudah kelas 3 SD (hei, bukan salahnya kalau ia ternyata adalah anak jenius!), tetap saja ia masih berusia 5 tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Dan jangan lupakan kalau Toushiro masih berumur 3 tahun. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia lepas dari pengawasan Gin? Bisa saja hal-hal buruk akan terjadi.

Tapi akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. "Gin... Kalau kamu mau janji sama sensei kamu akan jaga Toushiro, kamu boleh temani adikmu pulang," katanya. Melihat sang kakak mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "nah, Toushiro... Kamu sekarang ambil tas kamu dan pulang bareng Gin-niisan. Jangan jauh-jauh dari Niisan, ya."

"Ya... Ayo, Niichan," seru Toushiro sambil menarik tangan kakaknya. Ia memakai tasnya lalu melambai pada gurunya. "Daah, sensei~"

* * *

Tak lama setelah Gin dan Toushiro pergi, seorang wanita bermata biru masuk ke ruang kerja Retsu. Dari nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal bisa dipastikan kalau ia baru saja selesai berlari. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia terlihat cantik.

"Unohana-san, maaf saya terlambat. Di mana Shiro-chan?" tanyanya pada wanita berkepang itu.

Retsu bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata, "baru saja pulang bersama Gin."

"APAA?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Gin dan Toushiro sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tangan kanan Toushiro menggenggam tangan kiri Gin sementara tangannya yang lain memegang ujung syal yang ia lilitkan di leher. Udara bulan ini memang sangat dingin, sehingga mereka harus memakai syal dan jaket.

Tiba-tiba saja Toushiro menempelkan pipinya ke tangan kakaknya. Gin kaget karena ia baru saja seperti menyentuh es batu. Khawatir dengan keadaan Toushiro, ia berhenti sebentar dan bertanya, "kamu kenapa, Shiro-chan?"

"Niichan hangat," katanya pelan.

"Kamu kedinginan?" Toushiro pun mengangguk, seperti yang sudah dipikirkannya. Ia lalu melepas tasnya dan menaruhnya di tanah, melepas jaket hangat yang ia pakai lalu menyerahkannya ke adiknya. "Ini, pakai punya Niichan."

Toushiro memandang jaket itu dengan ragu. Kalau ini ia pakai, nanti kakaknya yang akan kedinginan. Gin yang melihat keraguan di mata Toushiro langsung menyampirkan jaketnya di pundak adiknya sambil berkata, "sudah... Pakai saja. Niichan sudah hangat kok."

Anak berambut putih itu tersenyum kecil dan melepas tasnya juga agar ia bisa memakai jaket yang diberikan kakaknya yang biasanya 'jahat' itu. Setelah mereka memakai kembali tas mereka, kakak-beradik itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

Walaupun Gin tadi mengatakan kalau ia sudah hangat, malah sebenarnya ia kedinginan sekali setelah ia sudah tidak mengenakan jaket hijau susunya. Untungnya ia masih mengenakan syalnya, jadi lehernya tetap hangat.

Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai di teras rumah mereka. Saat Gin akan mengambil kunci rumah yang ia bawa di tasnya, pintu pagar terbuka dan menutup sekali lagi. Mereka menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan ibu mereka.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro! Kenapa kamu tidak menunggu Kaa-chan datang menjemput?" seru Rangiku pada putra bungsunya. Yang ditanya malah menunduk, menemukan bahwa ujung sepatunya saat itu bagus sekali untuk diamati.

"Shiro cuma mau pulang sama Niichan..." jawab Toushiro pelan.

Rangiku menghela nafas. Pikiran anak-anaknya memang sulit sekali ditebak. "Sudahlah, yang penting kalian tidak apa-apa. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya..."

"Ya."

* * *

"Kaa-chan," panggil Toushiro dari pintu dapur. Rangiku yang sedang membuat makan malam terpaksa berhenti sebentar untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan bocah 3 tahun itu. Saat ditanya 'ada apa?', bukannya menjawab, Toushiro malah menarik tangan ibunya, mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk mengikutinya.

Toushiro berhenti di pintu kamar tidurnya dan Gin. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke ruangan itu, Rangiku mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Badan Niichan panas," kata Toushiro pelan. Mendengar hal itu, pandangan Rangiku langsung tertuju ke Gin yang sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan bisa melihat rona merah muncul di wajah putra sulungnya. Ia menyentuh kening bocah berambut perak itu dan meringis bahwa ternyata kata-kata Toushiro benar.

Rangiku berlari mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dari dapur untuk mengompres dan botol obat penurun demam dari kotak obat di lemari di ruang keluarga. Tak lupa ia mengambil lap bersih yang ia simpan di lemari pakaiannya.

Ia lalu mengguncang bahu Gin pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, ia akhirnya bangun dan barulah ia sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya. "Kaa-san... Pusing..." katanya dengan suara serak.

"Kaa-san tahu, sayang... Ini, minum obat dulu lalu tidur lagi." Gin patuh saja saat Rangiku menyodorkan sesendok obat ke mulutnya. "Shiro-chan, tolong ambilkan segelas air putih, ya..."

Ketika Toushiro sudah keluar kamar, Rangiku menghela nafas. "Kamu tadi tidak pakai jaket, sih..." Ia lalu merendam kain yang tadi ia ambil ke dalam baskom dan memerasnya sebelum diletakkan di kening Gin.

"Shiro-chan tadi kedinginan, jadi kuberikan jaketku padanya..." jawab Gin lemah.

Dan di saat itu, Toushiro masuk ke kamar sambil membawa segelas air putih yang diminta. "Kaa-chan, ini airnya," katanya sambil menyerahkan gelas yang ia pegang.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan. Nah Gin, kamu minum ini lalu tidur, ya. Kaa-san mau masak bubur buat kamu dulu. Nanti kalau sudah matang Kaa-san bangunkan. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Kaa-san..." jawab Gin. Ia lalu meminum air yang tadi dibawa Toushiro sampai habis dan menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke ibunya.

"Ayo kita keluar, Shiro-chan. Biarkan kakakmu istirahat dulu..." ajak Rangiku. Toushiro langsung menggandeng tangan ibunya dan berjalan mengikutinya keluar kamar.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Gin-niichan..."

* * *

"Kaa-chan, ajarin Shiro bikin burung bangau dong..." pinta Toushiro pada ibunya yang sedang membaca laporan-laporan kantor selagi menunggu bubur matang. Rangiku mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu ke anaknya yang sedang menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas origami berwarna-warni padanya.

Rangiku tersenyum lalu menyuruh anaknya duduk di dekatnya. "Kemarikan kertasnya." Setelah itu selama kurang lebih 25 menit ke depan, ia sibuk mengajari Toushiro cara membuat burung bangau dari kertas. Dan setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Toushiro akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah yang sempurna.

"Shiro mau kasih ini ke Niichan!" kata Toushiro sambil berlari ke kamar tidur. Dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan dan sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara agar kakaknya tidak terbangun. Namun sia-sia saja karena ternyata Gin sudah bangun.

"Ada apa, Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan memperlihatkan burung bangau yang tadi ia buat. "Ini untuk Niichan biar Niichan cepat sembuh," katanya sambil malu-malu.

Gin memperhatikan burung-burungan di hadapannya itu. Lipatannya bagus, seolah Toushiro sudah mahir membuatnya. "Terima kasih, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama, Niichan..." balasnya. Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Niichan, boleh tidur bareng nggak?"

"Jangan sekarang, Shiro-chan. Niichan sedang sakit." Ekspresi kecewa langsung muncul di wajah Toushiro membuat Gin jadi tidak tega melihatnya. "Ya sudah. Tapi jangan salahkan Niichan kalau kamu nanti sakit juga, ya..." katanya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding agar Toushiro bisa berbaring di sebelahnya.

Wajah Toushiro kembali ceria dalam sekejap. Ia langsung merangkak ke sisi kakaknya dan menyelimuti dirinya. "Oyasumi, Niichan..."

* * *

Rangiku tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Toushiro dan Gin sedang tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dan di bawah selimut yang sama pula. Namun ada lagi yang membut senyumnya menghangat. Wajah mereka tampak damai dan posisi tidur mereka yang _adorable_. Gin menjadikan tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal untuk Toushiro sedangkan tangannya yang lain melingkari tubuh mungil adiknya—yang menempelkan keningnya ke dada kakaknya sehingga sebagian wajah kakaknya terbenam di rambut putihnya—dengan protektif.

Ia memperhatikan kedua permata hatinya—harta karunnya yang terbesar dan tak tergantikan oleh apapun—dengan sayang.

_Siapa bilang Hitsugaya Gin dan Toushiro tidak bisa akur?_

**Selesai**

* * *

Hueeeeh... Akhirnya selesai juga... Saia ngetiknya ngebut banget ini, 5 jam kurang langsung selesai (baru aja reunian dengan laptop tercinta setelah sebulan lebih tak bersua~ XDD *lebay*)

Hoho... Maapkan saia kalau ceritanya aneh dan yang terpenting, maapkan saia juga karena telat nyetor fic-nya *plaak* Yaah... Tapi kan kalo menurut Waktu Pasifik, sekarang masih tanggal 26 *ngeles*

Ya sudahlah, makasih udah mau baca. Itu aja udah bikin saia seneng, apalagi kalo kamu review ^_^

Arigatou~


End file.
